


Daniel's Sorrow

by SpaceMoose



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMoose/pseuds/SpaceMoose
Summary: This is Daniels point of view from the orig story Jacks Dark Place.Daniel is sold as a slave and how he made it back to his beloved Jack
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 10





	Daniel's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is Daniels side of the story of Jacks Dark Place
> 
> Sorry it has taken its time, i have been enjoying reading everyone elses stories on here and got side tracked.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Daniels Sorrow

Daniels point of view from the story Jack's Dark Place

Daniel looked into the crowd, there weren’t that many people but it was hard to see their faces due to a big guy kept walking in front of him and the two hefty guards holding him between them that wouldn't relax their hold. Daniel searched the faces looking for Jack. No matter how hard he searched Jack's face didn’t appear. Suddenly Daniel heard 'SOLD' and his knees buckled under him as his brain registered what had just happened. He would have fallen to the ground if the guards hadn’t still been holding onto him. Daniel felt himself being forced over to the side of the staged area. As he looked up he saw him. But its not Jack, not his sole mate, but Elek. 

“Where's Jack”? 

Elek grabbed hold of Daniels chin and squeezed. Daniel tried to move his head free from Eleks grasp, but failed. 

“It is no concern of yours; you should be concerned with making sure you please your new master, just like you have been trained to do”

Elek let go of Daniels chin and held out his hand towards the large man standing behind Daniel.

“How much did he fetch?”

“160 grapnars sir”

“Very good”

“Will you be selling any more today?”

“Unfortunately not, the other slave I was expecting, did not work out and had to be disposed of”

“That is unfortunate”

“He was much older, but more experienced. It was shame, but he was un trainable”

The large man handed over a small leather pouch containing the gold coins to Elek.  
Daniel swung around hearing what Elek had just said.

“What do you mean disposed of...What have you done to Jack?” He shouted as he struggled against his captures.

Elek grinned at Daniel “Enjoy your new master, as I assure he will enjoy you”

Daniel struggled to free himself as Elek walked pass him. “Where's Jack?” he screamed again

“Take him to the transport ship” The guards nodded and dragged Daniel through the fields towards the waiting transport ship. As Daniel was dragged closer to the ship, he saw something laying in the fields. 

“Jack.....Jack, oh my god Jack” 

Daniel pulled away from the guards and ran towards Jack's unconscious body. He could see blood running down face from the cut above his eye.

“Jack…Jack can you hear me?..You have to hold on” 

Just as he went to touch Jack he felt his whole body convulse and he fell to the ground as the wave of pain engulfed him and his world turned from grey to black.

The guard replaced his Zat into his holder and walked over to Daniel and picked him up. 

“Shall we take this one too?” Pointing to Jack. 

The other guard shook his head. “His is to far gone, leave him, it wont be long before the life leaves him” 

They dragged Daniel to the transport ship and threw him into the cargo hold and closed the door. 

Daniel started to come around rolling onto his side, looking around he saw two young men standing against the far wall. Daniel sat up and saw that there were a few other men the other side of the hold. Looking at them all together they all looked alike. The only difference Daniel could see was the colour of their eyes. But looking into their eyes he could also see fear, fear that he had seen before in his own eyes.

He had thought he had blocked that memory out of his mind, but there is was. He was standing in front of a long mirror in his bedroom getting ready for bed when his foster father came into the room and raped him while he stood in front of that shiny silver mirror. He tried not to look at the reflection of his abuser by looking at his own face. That fear in his own eyes he could now see in these grown men.  
Daniel closed his eyes “please Jack fight, fight so that we can grow old together please” He said to himself.  
Daniel shifted back and leaned against the wall. He kept his eyes closed trying to block out the hurtful images from long ago and hoping that he wasn't going to be adding to them very soon.

Daniel felt the ship leave hyperspace and heard the door open. He opened his eyes as the Jaffa threw 5 bundles of clothes into the middle of the hold. “put these on” The Jaffa ordered and turned to leave.  
To Daniels surprise one of the men rushed the guard trying to disarm him. Daniel saw the Jaffar tighten his grip of his staff weapon “Watch out” he shouted  
But it was to late the Jaffa brought the weapon back hard into the man's stomach, sending him hurtling across the hold and slamming into the far wall. The Jaffa turned his staff weapon over in his hands and armed it. 

“NO STOP” Daniel darted in front of the armed weapon. “Your master will not be happy if you turn up with a dead slave will they?”

The guard disarmed his weapon “Dress, we land soon” The Jaffa left and the door closed behind him. 

Daniel went over to the fallen man “ Are you OK?”

The man nodded , “Thank you it was stupid of me to try”

“No not stupid to try, but stupid to do it alone” Daniel smiled.

“Thanks my name is Aaron”

“Hello Aaron, my name is Daniel, do you think you can stand?”

“I think so” Daniel helped Aaron up. “You better get dressed Daniel, I don't want you to get in any more trouble because of me”

Aaron had just finished getting dressed when the cargo door opened. A guard walked in and noticed Daniel had not finished dressing. “Why are you not dressed?” 

“He was helping me” Aaron said as he stepped forward.

“Dress Now” The guard ordered as he prodded Daniel with the end of his staff weapon.  
Daniel changed as fast as he could. A Jaffa entered the hold grasping irons. He walked over to Daniel first and shackled Daniels wrists in irons. The irons were attached to each set with long metal chains. The Jaffa pulled the chain jerking Daniels arms sideways. “Awww”

“Move” The Jaffa barked heading towards Aaron and clasping his wrists in the restraints. Daniel watched as all the men had their wrists secured. The Jaffa marched back to Daniel and grabbed the chain linking his restraints and pulled Daniel to follow.  
“Move” he barked again.

Daniel followed the Jaffa as he didn't have much choice. They left the ship and slowly headed for a large building in the distance. 

“Where are we going?” Daniels only response to his question was to be hit around the head by the Jaffa. The cargo ship had landed and as they left the ship Daniel took stock of his surroundings. He was hoping to see a stargate but he didn’t see one, maybe there wasn’t one as they may explain why the ship had landed. Daniel could see a large dwelling in the distance surrounded but tall trees would be a nice place to explore if it was different circumstances. After a time they arrived at the large wooden gates. They opened and they all headed inside. Daniel could see the building more closely. The windows were large arch shaped with stained glass. The building had turrets at the top. Daniel thought he had seen this castle before, in a the story books he read as a child. They were marched across the draw bridge and into the large hall. Daniel heard a large noise and turned to see the draw bridge close. The chain was jerked and Daniel was pulled further into the hall. He looked around the hall, it was very ornate, and a throne stood on a plinth in the middle of the room. There was a red carpet leading up to the throne and long red velvet drapes hung from the windows.  
A large wooden rectangle table was pushed up against the wall and the chairs were neatly lined up beside it.  
A gong sounded and Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder pushing down. 

“Kneel”

Daniel slowly got to his knees as did the others. Once they were on their Knees the Jaffa unlocked the chains between them but left their wrists bound together. Daniel went to lift his head to look around but the Jaffa behind him slapped him around the head. 

“Do not raise your head, unless you are asked to do so” Daniel suppressed the urge to fight and left his head bowed.

Daniel heard a door open but was unable to work out the location of the noise due to the echo in the large room. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until he noticed the shadow on the floor stop. 

“Welcome slaves”

Daniel closed his eyes, he knew from the sound of the voice he was now in the custody of a goa'uld. 

“I am your God and Master Serket, you are here to serve me in all aspects. One of you will be very privileged to become my mate” 

Serket walked around the men with their heads still bowed. He placed his hand on one of the men's head 

“Stand”

The man stood still with his head still bowed. Serket walked around him feeling the man through his clothes. 

“Good Good”

He walked over to the second man and again placed his hand on his head. The slave complied with Serket order to stand. Serket again felt the man's arms, chest, buttocks and then his privates. 

“better” 

He walked in front of Aaron and ordered him to stand.

Aaron rose to his feet. Serket looked all around him but didn't touch. 

“Take him to the work house, he has no meat on his bones. Feed him up and bring him back when he has some muscle for me to get hold of” 

The Jaffa grabbed Aaron's arm and Daniel got to his feet and went for the Jaffa.  
Daniel was not quick enough and was stopped by a Zat blast sending him to the hard floor. Serket grinned as he walked over to Daniel 

“You have spirit,” Serket knelt down to Daniel and took a long look at him, turning to the guards 

“Take them to the work house, but leave me with this one” The Jaffa nodded , undid the linking chain from the wrist bindings and took the men from the hall.

Daniel looked up at Serket 

“I see you do not fear me Slave, you should.....I am your god”

“You are no God, you are just a goa’uld”

“Really” Serket turned to look at the corner of the room. Daniel hadn't seen the guards standing in the shadows. 

“Stand him up and remove his garments”

The Jaffa marched over to Daniel and yanked him to his feet. Daniel fought the guards the best he could, but in no time they had removed his top. Serket walked around him as he was held between the two Jaffa, he may have not been able to stop them removing his top, but he had made it much harder to remove his pants, so much so that they had stopped trying. Serket ran his fingers over Daniels sweaty torso. He walked around to Daniels back and ran his finger tips one the scars left by Eleks obedience training. 

“Who marked your beautiful body?”

Daniel didn't reply, not that he was being stubborn, just the thought of Elek brought back the image of Jack laying bloody in the field.

“I asked you a question” 

Daniel cleared his throat “Elek”

“Ahh, Elek, he is a great trainer, now I know you are going to be a great mate”

“Wha.....No way”

“What is you name?”

Daniel kept silent, but that didn't help, as all it managed to do was aggravate Serket and earn him another hard slap around his already aching head

“I asked you Slave, What is your name?”

“Daniel”

“I will decide what name you will be known as later”

Daniel closed his eyes and he felt Serket hand slide down the front of his pants and take hold of his flaccid cock.

“Please don't” Daniel begged as he tried to pull away

Serket carried on fondling with Daniel even though Daniel struggled to get away. Daniels cock started to take an interest in the proceedings. “You are enjoying this”

“NO Never”

“You will” Serket removed his hand “Take him to my chambers”

The guards nodded and took Daniel forcefully from the Hall. Daniel was dragged down the halls to Serket’s chamber and thrown onto the large four poster bed. “Put on the garments that have been left for you” With that the guards left and closed the door.  
Daniel walked over to the door and yanked it as hard as he could but it didn't budge.  
He wasn't getting out that way.

Daniel walked back to the bed and saw what clothes had been left out for him, that's if you could call them clothes. There was hardly anything of them. He picked up the leather collar and thong and threw them into the corner of the room. He got up and walked over to the window. They were large enough to get through but the drop was over 30 feet. Daniel thumped the wall. He looked around again and spotted a small door to the side. He turned the handle and the door opened. It was very small, just big enough for a single bed. There were Irons attached to the head and foot board. Also irons attached to the wall, ceiling and floor. Daniel felt bile rise in his throat. He had to get out of here. Suddenly he heard the key turn in the lock, Daniel straightened, quickly closed the door to the small room behind him and ran to the window. Serket entered, and the door was closed behind him. 

“You have not changed your attire” He walked closer and sat on the bed, picking up the collar in his hands feeling the leather between his fingertips. 

“I am not wearing that”

“You will Blue”

“Blue?”

“Yes, Blue, the beautiful colour of your eyes, so Blue will be your name”

“Daniel is my name”

“NO, Blue is your name, and you will wear what I say” Serket stood and walked over to Daniel still  
holding the collar. Daniel side stepped him trying to keep as much distance as possible.

“Oh my dear Blue, please don't make this hard on yourself”

Daniel carried on moving around the room. While Serket was starting to loose his temper. He walked over to the door and opened it. Saying something to the guard outside that Daniel couldn't hear he closed the door again.

“I am having food & Drink brought in, I thought you would be hungry”

Daniel shook his head. There was a knock at the door and a guard came in with a tray and small pouch. He handed Serket the pouch and placed the tray on the side board. He guard bowed and left the room.  
Serket walked over to the tray and poured out two goblets of liquid. “Will you not drink with me Blue?”

Daniel watched as Serket drank from one of the goblets and refilled his again.  
He then took a pear from the tray and bit into it, sending the juice down his chin. “The fruit is good. Nice and fresh, grown in my own fields”. 

Daniel swallowed the saliva in his own mouth, he was hungry and thirsty, but he couldn't be sure that none of it was drugged. But then Serket had just eaten and drunk from the tray so how could it. He walked towards Serket and took the goblet from the tray. He sipped it at first, water, fresh water. He finished it greedily. He poured himself another glass and drank again. He went to reach for a piece of fruit when the room started to spin. “Whoo” Daniel started to sway and grabbed his head hoping that it would stop the room spinning around.  
Serket made his way to Daniel to stop him falling to the floor and managed to get Daniel to the bed. 

“How.?....You drank the water?”

“I am immune Blue, I took the antidote before I entered the room.”

Serket placed the leather pouch by the side of the bed. Daniel looked at it “Is...Is that it?” he asked trying to reach it. 

“What?”

“The antidote?” He could feel himself loosing control of his body.

“No my lovely Blue, this is for you, you may need a bit of help shall I say follow my commands and this will keep you alert enough in the proceedings but still be docile for us to have a good night” 

“I think you may need more to drink beloved” Serket said as he poured more drugged water into a glass. “Drink” he ordered

“Noooooo, I have had enough” Daniel said as he pushed the bottom of his palms into his eyes.

“Guards” Serket shouted

The door opened and two large jaffa walked in.

“Hold him” Serket ordered pointing to Daniel

Daniel went to make a run for it the best he could but the room was starting to spin, his limbs wouldn’t cooperate, the jaffa held him in between them.

Serket raised a glass of the drugged water to Daniels mouth and poured it down his throat.

Daniel coughed 

Once Serket felt Daniel has had enough he ordered the guards to release him.

The jaffa did as they were ordered and Daniel fell back onto the bed.

“Leave us now, but stay outside in case I need you”

“Yes my lord” The Jaffa replied

Daniel was laying across the bed, Serket could hear him mumbling something but could not make out what he was saying, he looked down at Daniel his beautiful blue eyes and soft skin, he was going to love his new mate.

He removed Daniels clothes with ease, and fastened the leather collar around Daniels neck, Daniel hardly moved.

He gently kissed his chest following the line of his breastbone down to Daniels navel.

Daniel let out a small gasp

“That pleases you does it Blue?” Serket smiled

Serket moved lower until he reached Daniels flaccid cock, “Now I am going to have some fun”

He took Daniel into his mouth and sucked hard, he could feel Daniels body responding and carried on his assault. It wasn’t long before Daniels body betrayed him and he released his seed deep onto Serket’s mouth.

Wiping his mouth he sat up “Very good blue, now I need some release”

Serket poured some oil from a decanter on the pedestal next to the bed and started to rub it onto his hardening cock.

He pushed Daniels legs up to revel his target. Rubbing more oil into his hands Serket pressed his finger into Daniels anus. Daniel buckled. “nnnnnnn…….” came a soft wisper

“Oh yes Blue, your master wants to see how tight you are”

He then added another oiled finger and then another into Daniels tight hole pulling them in and out. He was getting hard now and needed his release.

“NNNOOOOOOOO” Daniel cries were getting loader.

With that Serket removed his fingers and lined up his engorged cock with Daniels hole and pushed inside.

“PLeease no, I don…..don’t want this” Daniel cried

Memories of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his foster father came flooding back.

All the times his foster mother would leave for her night shift his foster father Scott would come into his room, force himself on Daniel and if Daniel fought to much inject him with Vistaril so that Daniel was more compliant.

He had only been at his new foster home for only a few days when Scott made his way into Daniels room when they were alone and start touching him. The first time Daniel was asleep and Scott laid behind him and started touching Daniel in places he knew no one should be.

He closed his eyes tight to freighted to open them or say anything to Scott.

It was only touching at first but then Scott wanted more. 

Daniel was 15 years old the first time Scott raped him. He had just got out of the shower was getting ready for bed standing in front of the standing mirror with the towel around his waist when Scott entered the room.

“We are going to have some fun tonight Danny boy” he smirked  
Before Daniel could respond Scott grabbed hold of Daniel and pulled the towel from his waist.

Scott pushed Daniel into the standing mirror and unzipped his flies releasing his enlarged penis.

Scott had come prepared and lubed his fingers up before forcing them inside Daniels tight hole.

Daniel cried out “No Stop please its hurting”

“Don’t worry Danny boy it will be more pleasurable very soon, if not for you it will be for me.” he inserted another finger and started to scissor in side Daniel.

“NOOOOO” 

“Scream as much as you like Danny boy we are all alone and you owe me this for taking in your sorry little cute arse.”  
With that Scott removed his fingers and rammed his manhood into Daniel with so much force that Daniel and mirror nearly tipped over.

“Ahhh stop please” Daniel had nowhere else to look apart from in the mirror. He didn’t want to see Scott’s face so just kept looking into his own tormented eyes until Scott had finished with him and dis-guarded him like a used toy.

Serket Rammed into Daniel again

“Please Stop….you cant do this” Daniel cried out not sure if he was still in his horrid past or the present.

“Oh but I can and I always get what I want” Serket continued ramming himself into Daniel against Daniels cries of objection.

It didn’t take long for Serket to come releasing his seed into Daniel.

He withdrew himself and grabbed a rag to clean off now flaccid cock.

“That was very good Blue, I will leave you to rest and once I have finished the business that needs my attention we can have some more fun.

He walked around to Daniels head pulling at the collar he kissed him hard on the lips choosing to ignore the tears running down Daniels cheeks.

He re robed and left the room and Daniel behind him.

Daniel curled himself up on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. This cant be happening again.

Daniel woke groggy and unsure of his surroundings he didn’t know how long he had been asleep. Looking around for the third time he realised where he was. He looked down at himself realising he was still naked apart from the collar, he found the clothes in the corner where he had thrown them earlier and put them on.

Daniel walked over to the door and tried to open it but it stood fast, he moved back and made a run for the door. Just as he launched himself at the door it opened and he was knocked over by one of the guards sending him flying hard against the wall. Before he had chance to get up he was grabbed by another guard and held firm against the guards chest.

Daniel struggled in the guards grip “ My Blue, I see you are awake and have your spirit back that pleases me” Serket smiled

“My name is Daniel!” 

“Kneel before your God” the guard ordered.

Daniel thought about it for a few seconds, but didn't have much of a choice when two large hands pushed him down by his shoulders.

Daniel was facing forward directly at Serket's groin. Daniel was so close he could smell Serket's musky smell through his clothing. Serket started to unzip his trousers releasing his engorged cock.  
Daniel thought he had seen large cocks before, but this guy was hung like a horse no wonder he had hurt him . Daniel felt his head being pushed forward. The hands on the back of his head were strong, but Daniel did manage to turn his head causing his ear to get a filling. 

“That is not the hole I want beloved. Turn back and take me in your mouth”  
Daniel felt the large hands move to either side of his head and forced his face forward.

“Take your master, but be warned if any harm becomes him, it will be returned on you ten fold” A voice behind him warned.

“Jack” Daniel said under his breath. He closed his eyes and imagined what Jack would say. 'Stay  
alive Daniel, do what you have to, stay alive'

With that Daniel took Serket into his mouth and tried to imagine it was Jack, tenderly and lovingly he moved his tongue up and down the large shaft. Poking his tongue into the slit and sucking hard. Daniel did the best he could to take as much into his throat as possible but it was so large he had difficulty and had to keep suppressing the urge to gag. 

“Oh Blue....you are so skilled, I knew Elek was good at his job , but didn't realise he was this good. Faster...Faster” Serket was close, he could feel his legs turning to jelly. He came hard, shooting his hot salty fluid deep into Daniels throat.  
Daniel pulled away and sat back on his heals, his eyes still closed. “Blue, open your beautiful eyes” Daniel lifter his head and slowly opened them, showing his tear stained face and red eyes. “You are so beautiful” Serket said as he wiped away the falling tears from Daniels face.

“Bring him a drink to refresh his mouth and lips.” Serket said to the guard holding Daniel in place

“Yes Sir” 

The guard released his hold of Daniel but stayed for a few seconds not sure if Daniel would make a run for his freedom. 

But Daniel stayed where he was.

The Jaffa returned with a goblet full of water. 

“Has it been treated?”

The guard nodded “Drink my beloved” Serket brought the goblet to Daniels lips and Daniel drank a little. 

Serket pressed the goblet into Daniels mouth, Daniel looked up to him to say no but Serket continued to make Daniel drink.

“Take him to the baths and get him freshened up and then brought to me in the main hall” Serket ordered before leaving the room

The guards acknowledged and pulled Daniel to his feet and out of the main door.

Daniel was dragged into a large room with a what looked like a roman bath.

One of the jaffa stripped Daniel and then got into the water, the other helped Daniel in.

The water was warm, if felt so nice against his skin.

The Jaffa started sponging Daniel down using scented oils.

The Guard at the side handed Daniel a goblet, “I…..I don’t….” Daniel managed to get out of his confused mind.

“Drink your Master commands it” 

Daniel looked at the goblet hesitating. His mind was telling him to refuse but his body was making him grab hold of the goblet.

The Jaffa behind him had stopped washing him waiting to see what Daniel would do but with the Ratazan already in his system he took the goblet and drank greedily from it.

The Jaffa took the goblet and Daniel was ordered to leave the water.

Once out the jaffa got Daniel dry and dressed then walked him towards the great hall.

Daniel stood his eyes closing momentarily and opened as soon as he heard Serket

“Ah my Blue I see you are refreshed come sit eat” Serket said as he pointed towards the large table in the centre of the hall.

The jaffa walked Daniel towards the table and sat him in a chair next to Serket.

“Eat” Serket told Daniel

Daniel picked up a few items of food but couldn’t bring himself to eat.

“Sorry I am not hungry” Daniel replied

Suddenly Daniel received a slap around the head making him flinch

“How do you answer you lord and master Slave” the Jaffa Barked

Daniel swallowed “Sorry I am not hungry my lord” Daniel whispered

“You must eat, you need to keep your strength up” Serket motioned for Daniel to eat the food on his plate.

Daniel tried his best and managed some bread and a piece of fruit before he felt his stomach turning.

After watching Daniel pushing the fruit around the plate for sometime, Serket ordered the guards to return Daniel to his master bedroom and would join them shortly.

The guards helped Daniel to stand and they walked the long corridors back to Serket’s bedroom.

“I need to sit down” Daniel said

The guards sat Daniel on the bed and left him. They didn’t go far just in case.

Daniel must have fallen asleep as when he woke he felt better, he wasn’t sure what time it was but knew he must have been asleep for awhile as the sun had now gone and the night sky was full of stars.

He started to pace the room, Serket had nothing in his room that Daniel could use to escape his capture he needed to think of something else.

Daniel knew with all his heart he couldn’t live as Serket’s slave or Mate. He wanted to be home, he wanted Jack.

Serket entered the bedroom and gazed at Daniel, he could feel himself getting harder, Blue was such a handsome man.

Serket approached Blue “remove your garments” he ordered 

Daniel stood firm not saying or doing anything

“Remove them now or I will get my Jaffa to do it for you”

Daniel looked at the door then back to Serket. He knew one way or the other he was going to loose his clothes so he thought removing them himself was the easier option.

Serket watched as Daniel slowly removed his clothes licking his lips he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Blue again.

Once Daniel was naked Serket took him in his arms, Daniel closed his eyes tight he could feel Serkets firm cock making contact with his own, and didn’t want this. 

Serkets need was getting more powerful and he manhandled Daniel to the large bed. Daniel felt the bed against the backs of his knees and he fell onto it.

Serket climbed over Daniel and started kissing him hard, desperately trying to push his tongue into Daniels mouth.

Daniel was fighting him, even though he had been given ratazan he was still managing to hold on and fight him.

Serket got up and walked to the door, opening it slightly he said something to the Jaffa outside and closed the door again. He walked back to the bed where Daniel was laying and moved his hands down Daniels body. “You have such a lovely body” he told Daniel

He slowly kissed and the nibbled Daniels nipples. 

Then started to make his way down Daniels body to his semi hard cock.

“no please” Daniel cried out and managed to throw Serket off of him.

Serket went to grab Daniels arm but missed when Serket heard the door open.

“My Lord forgive me, I have the items you asked for” the jaffa handed over a small leather pouch.

Serket took the pouch and nodded, the jaffa bowed and closed the door.

Serket removed filled syringe and moved towards Daniel.

“No stay away” Daniel shouted.

Daniel leaped over the bed and tried to hide in the corner he saw Serket coming towards him with the syringe in his hand. 

“This wont hurt Blue and we will then have some fun”

“No please”

Serket pulled Daniels arm towards him and held it firm, he placed the needle on Daniels arm and was just about to insert it when Daniel screamed

“No Please, Please I will be good, don't hurt me again, please”

“Again? Blue?”

“I am so sorry, I won't waste food again, please don't hurt me” Tears streamed down his face

“What are you talking about?”

“I just couldn't eat any more, I am so sorry, I won't waste any more food”

“Blue?” 

Daniel was now sobbing

“Blue…… look at me”

Daniel lifted his head up and looked into Serket's dark brown eyes, then down at the hand holding the needle. Serket felt a tremor ripple through Daniels body. He placed the needle behind his back out of view of Daniel. 

How can this beautiful man be so petrified?

“I am not going to hurt you, give me your hand” Serket reached out his hand towards the still sobbing man. “I wont hurt you”

“P...Prom....Promise”

“Promise”

Daniel slowly reached out and took Serket hand. 

“Good, Now come let me get you into bed”

Daniels eyes went wild “No NO you promised” Daniel snatched his hand back hitting Serket in the face as he did so, he crawled under the bed.

“Ahhh....Guards” 

Two guards barged into the room “Get him out from under the bed right now. Put him into the calm room”

The guards nodded, they crouched under one side of the bed and grabbed an arm and leg. Together they pulled Daniel out kicking and screaming. Once they got Daniel all the way out they carried him into the calm room. Serket followed and watched as the put him on the bed. Daniel was still screaming 

“I want to go home, I want my parents, please let me go home, please I want to go home”.

“Leave him there to calm down for the night, Make sure there is a pitcher of treated water and a goblet” The guards nodded and placed Daniel in the room with the treated water pitcher.  
Daniel was still screaming as Serket turned and closed the door cutting off Daniels cry's to go home.

“Leave me” Serket dismissed the guards. He walked towards the bed and picked up the syringe that was still full on the floor.

Looking at the syringe “Oh my Blue” 

Daniel lay on the bed waiting for sleep to take him. 

“Sleep my beloved, sleep, tomorrow you will again be mine” Serket said looking at the closed door

Serket closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Day light through the window awoke Daniel, he was naked and the small room he found when he arrived. Thankfully he wasn’t chained but he felt vulnerable. He sat up on the bed and was thirsty so poured himself a goblet of water and drank it down quickly. He heard the door being unlocked and quickly made his way to the far corner pushing himself into it as much as he could.  
Serket entered the room “Good morning Blue, How do you feel” he asked

Daniel cleared his throat “ I’m naked”

“Yes you are and look beautiful but if we are to go outside you will need garments” he turned to the guards “Bring in his clothes” The Jaffa nodded and left the room to return a short time later with the clothing,

Serket laid the clothing on the bed “Dress” he ordered

Daniel dressed not taking his eyes off of Serket.

“Come now Blue, we will walk, I will show you my land” Daniel

Serket was pleased that Daniel was starting to cooperate with him. He knew the low dose of Ratazan he had been putting in Daniels drinks had something to do with it, but he also knew Daniel was a fighter. They made their way through the long halls until they were outside.

They walked out into the fields and saw they were filled with people. 

“How many slaves do you own?”

“These people are not slaves, they are my followers, they love to work for me”

“So they could leave if they wanted to ?”

“Why would they leave, I am their God”

“No you are a Gould that is no God” the fields looked like they went on forever.

“You must respect me Blue, otherwise you will be punished”

“I will not respect a Gould”

“Tell me about yourself while we walk”

“Why?”

“Because I wish to know all about my new Mate”

“I am not your mate and I will tell you nothing”

“How did you end up in Eleks sale?”

“We were kidnapped”

“We...?”

“Yes Jack and I”

“Oh he must have been the other slave that was killed”

Daniel stopped walking and stood as still as a statue. “Jack is alive, I saw him”

“I am afraid it is true”

“NO...It's not” 

“Blue, I have these” Serket opened his hand to reveal Jacks Dog Tags.

“What..where, where did you get these from?”

“My guards gave them to me when you arrived, they removed them from a dead man that was laying in the fields near my cargo ship, the day I brought you”

“Jack..No he can't be, I don't believe it” Daniel grabbed the tags and ran, ran as fast as he could into the fields. 

Serket gave a nod 

“ Follow him, he wont get far, but don't hurt him, Understand?”

The guards nodded and took off after Daniel. They kept him insight but at a distance. After 20 minutes Daniel stopped and dropped to the ground. He felt like his world had ended. 

“Jack, how could you do this to me? You promised we would be together forever” Daniel took a deep breath looking around he felt if he kept running maybe he would find his way out and make it back to the SGC. He stood up and started to run, he could see the end of the field to what looked like a way to escape. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see two Jaffa approaching fast. He turned and ran as fast as he could to get away but the jaffa had managed to catch up with him and a hot searing pain surrounded him as the jaffa fired a zatnikatel at him. “Jack” he managed to say before the darkness enveloped him.

One of the Jaffe picked up Daniel and Carried him to Serket, “Take him to my Chambers”

Daniel was carried back into the castle and placed into the calm room. 

“Make sure he is restrained and has a full pitcher of water that can be reached and increase the dose of Ratazan.”

“Yes master”  
The guards attached the restraints to Daniels wrists and left a fresh pitcher beside the bed.

Serket left the jaffa to finish securing Daniel, he thought to himself this was going to be a hard one to crack.

Daniel woke and could see he was in the calm room. He had chains attached to his wrists but they were loose, not to loose that he could get free. Daniel checked his surroundings. He could get up and sit on the edge of the bed but apart from that the chains restricted his further movement. There was no sign of Serket, only a pitcher of water and a goblet. He poured himself a drink and sniffed it. No unusual smell so he took a small sip. It tasted OK so he finished the whole glass. He tugged at the chains again just to make sure they wouldn't give but they were stuck firm. Daniel sighed and laid back on the bed. He must have been tired as it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Daniel woke up thirsty so turned and poured himself another drink. He gulped it down greedily, then another. Why was he so thirsty? He looked down at the pitcher that was now empty. Again Daniel pulled at the chains. 

The chains made a noise as they hit the bed frame. But Daniel carried on pulling. He turned so his feet where at the head and tried to use his legs to help as leverage. But that didn't work either.  
“Oh come on now” he shouted at himself.

Daniel must have been making quite some noise as he hadn't heard Serket enter the room behind him. 

“Blue what are you doing?”

Daniel kept his back to Serket and carried on “Trying to get ……” Daniel stopped himself saying anything more, why was he telling Serket what he was doing

“Well stop it now”

Daniel stopped. Part of him wanted to carry on but another part didn't. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why stop”

“Because you are going to hurt yourself”

“You must have a healing device or sarcophagus”

“That is true, but I would rather you just listened to me”

Daniel turned and looked at Serket.

“Let me go”

“I am sorry Blue, but I can not do that. The sooner you understand that the better. You are now my mate and must start to act like it”

“Never” Daniel panted and went back to work on the chains

Serket looked down at the pitcher that was now empty. “Would you like more water?”

Daniel ignored him and carried on. “I will get more brought into you. Tonight we will dine together”

“No we wont” Daniel snapped back.

“Oh we will” Serket said as he left the room

Daniel pulled against the chains but they were not giving way even a little bit. 

He lay back down and closed his eyes. “Jack, I miss you, please help me”

The door opened and a guard brought in another pitcher. “Your master has asked me to make sure you drink, would you like me to pour ?”

“No”.... Daniel turned his back on the guard. He didn't want anything. 

“You must drink, otherwise he will be angry”

“I don't care”

“You must drink, otherwise he will take his anger out on you, and you will get hurt”

The guard left the room and closed the door behind him, he went to advise Serket about Daniel.

It wasn't long before Serket marched into the cell with 3 guards. He walked over to Daniel and sat on the bed. Stoking Daniels side with his fingertips “Blue, what is this I hear that you will not drink” He looked over to the table and noticed todays food still untouched. “You need to eat and drink my Beloved”

Daniel didn't reply, didn't move, he made no attempt to show any response at all.

“If you do not drink, I will have my guards force you”

Again Daniel did not answer

Serket got up and reached down for the pitcher, He poured out a glass and nodded towards the guards standing by the door. The Guards walked over to Daniel and pulled him up to a sitting position. Daniel struggled but they held him firm. Serket, stood in front of him with the glass in his hand. “Drink this Blue”

“No...”

Serket brought the glass to Daniels lips and tried to get Daniel to drink it, but Daniel kept his lips tightly closed. “I am losing my patience Blue, I don’t wish to hurt you but if you keep being disobedient I have no other choice ”

He looked at the guards and gave another nod. With that one of the guards pulled Daniels head back by his hair. As Daniel let out a scream Serket poured the water into his mouth. Daniel went to spit it out, but the other guard put his hand over Daniels mouth and nose forcing Daniel to swallow the clear liquid.

“I do not want to force you Blue, but if I have no other choice then that is what I must do”

Daniel tried to get his coughing under control before he spoke. “I....I want to go home”

“you are home Blue, and the sooner you realise that the better it will be for you”

“Never”

“Increase the frequency of the drug and force him to drink as much in one session as you can”

Serket turned and went to leave the room.

“You are drugging me?”

“no Blue, I am helping you. Soon you will be happy to be here and we can enjoy ourselves”

“I won't count on that as far as you”

“I would” with that Serket eyes glowed and he left the room

The guards where still in the room one holding the now full glass. He approached Daniel and held the glass to Daniels lips. “Drink”

Daniel shook his head in defiance.

With that the guard nodded to the others and they again pulled his head back and forced him to swallow the drug filled liquid.

Daniel felt like this had been going on for hours until the complete pitcher was empty, but after a few glasses he felt the fight leaving him and he just stopped fighting.

He felt so tired he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The guards realised him and left the room. Daniel fell hard onto the bed, and closed his eyes. Images of Jack filled his dreams. Even with his eyes closed that didn’t stop the tears from falling.

Serket entered the room and found Blue sleeping, his eyes red from crying. He leaned down to kiss his face and touched the pillow. The pillow was wet from the salty tears.  
Serket kissed Blues eye lids tenderly like a loving partner, and then stood back to admire his beloved. 

He left the room only to return a short time later with another pitcher of drugged water. He left this beside the bed, kissed Blue on the forehead and left not before taking one last look at him before he closed the door.

Daniel woke and noticed the full pitcher of water, he managed to reach it with his hands still in chains, the same sentence kept going through his head “you must drink, you must drink” Daniel brought the glass to his mouth and drank. 

He positioned himself of the side of the bed. HE sat there in a daze his mind swimming, he felt like two different people, one who is Serket’s mate and the other a prisoner trapped into his body screaming to get out.

Serket entered the room with 3 guards, he looked at the pitcher and saw that Daniel had been drinking.

Daniel tried standing but his legs didn’t want to complie

He bowed his head “My lord” 

“Blue, are you ready to be my mate?” Serket asked

“Yes my lord, I am here to please you” inside Daniel was screaming this is not him saying these words 

Serket signalled the guards to release Daniel from his binds. The guards quickly carried out the silent command.

“Come beloved” Serket took Daniels hand and lead him over to the large bed.

“Undress” Serket commanded

Daniel started to peel off his clothes, inside Daniel was hating himself.

Once Daniel was naked Serket gave a slight grin and then licked his lips

“Lay down”

Daniel did as he was commanded

Serket stripped off his own garments and crawled on top of Daniel, he began kissing Daniels nipples making them hard.

Daniel writhed about with pleasure, and Serket smiled. He carried on with his assault of Daniels nipples until he was hard. He then kissed his way down to Daniels semi hard cock, Taking it in his mouth he began to suck hard making his way up and down the organ. He could hear Daniels breathing speeding up and knew it wouldn’t belong before Daniel released his seed into his mouth.  
Then with one more hard suck Daniel came.

Serket swallowed Daniels seed and sat up, “Turn over Blue”

Daniel followed Serket’s command and lay on his stomach.

Serket bent over to the side and pulled out some oil from the drawer. He poured the oil in-between Daniels firm buttocks and then some into his hand.

He returned the oil to the drawer and inserted one finger into Daniel, Daniel bucked when he felt the intrusion but Serket knew with the drug Daniel would stay. Serket smiled and inserted a second finger starting to scissor them inside of Daniel. A tear escaped from Daniels eye and rolled down the side of his face.  
Serket then added a third pushing in as hard as he could. He knew that Daniel was stretched enough for him and with one swift moment impaled Daniel on his hard organ.

Daniel shouted out as Serket rammed into him, it hurt, Serket may have tried to get him ready but obviously it wasn’t enough. It burnt and he tried to say no but the words wouldn’t come out.

Serket carried on his onslaught, ramming in harder and deeper at every thrust. He pulled out just so the head of his cock was still inside Daniel then rammed into him one last time shooting his seed into Daniels hole with a scream.

Serket rolled off Daniel and lay beside him, “Very good Blue you have shown yourself to be a compatible mate” and he kissed Daniel on the lips “Sleep now tomorrow I have guests and I know they are going to love to meet you, and may even wish to try you out for themselves” Serket grinned

Daniel screamed inside, he maybe under the influence of the drug but he knew it wore off, so as long as he could keep up the pretence and not drink the drugged water he maybe be able to come up with a plan to escape.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his mind was going double time working out a plan.

Daniel woke in the morning to the face of a sleeping Serket. “Master when do your guests arrive”? he asked brushing his fingers down serkets naked chest. “mmmmmm Later……later” Serket mumbled

“Are they coming by ship?” he pushed on

“nnnnn nnno chappa'ai” he replied still half asleep.

“Are you meeting them at the chappa’ai?” 

“No it will be a slave called Aaron why?”

“Nothing master, so Aaron knows the way to the chappa’ai?”

“Yes, slaves are sent to collect offerings everyday to the chappa’ai”

Daniel now had his plan, and he knew just what he had to do first.

While Serket was still half asleep he poured himself some water, he then tipped some of it into some dirty clothes that were on the floor, making it look like he had drank it.

He then quickly got dressed and sat on a chair which was in the corner of the room.

Serket came to and could see Daniel dressed sitting in the chair. “Oh my beloved you are dressed, I was hoping for some fun before I have to go”

Daniel smiled at him and forced himself over to Serket and kissed him hard on the lips

“That’s nice blue but I have something that needs attention” Pointing to his semi hard cock

Daniel swallowed but if he didn’t Serket would know that he was fighting the drugs effects.

Daniel kissed his way down to serket’s semi hard cock and took it in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it until Serket came.

Daniel wiped his mouth with part of the bedding.

“Ah Blue I made such a good choice with you” Serket said as he got up and got dressed.

“I have business that needs to be dealt with today” Serket looked over to the half drunk pitcher and glass “Carry on drinking and you are free to explore the rest of my home and grounds”

Daniel bowed his head “Yes and thank you master” he said

Serket left the room and Daniel waited until he was out of sight before leaving the room and making his way to the work house.

He could see some of the men that were on the cargo ship with him. He called out to one of the men “Is Aaron here?” 

The man nodded and pointed to the far side of the workshop.

Daniel made his way towards Aaron.

“Aaron”

“Daniel…what are you doing here the master will be cross if he knew you where here”

“Its ok, He has given me permission to go where ever I want”

Aaron nodded in acknowledgement

“Aaron I have been told by Our Master that you are going to the Chappa’ai today”

“Yes, I am to meet the masters guests and bring them back here”

“Can I go with you? “

“Wont Master be angry?”

“No its fine as I said I can go wherever”

“Yes then you may come with me”

“Great, when do you leave?”

“Very soon I was just finishing up these new collars then I was going”

“Great, I will wait with you until you have finished and we will go”

“Very well Daniel”

Aaron finished making the gold fastenings to the collars and rested them on the work bench

“Ok Daniel lets go”

Daniel and Aaron walked some distance before Daniel saw the Stargate in the distance, Daniel notice some wild berries amongst the trees and bushes that give him an idea.

He saw the chevrons light up and knew he needed to hide.

“Aaron master has asked me to collect some berries from the woods so I am going to do that while you collect Masters guests and take them back, is that ok?”

“Of course Daniel, do you know how to get back?”

“Yes thank you Aaron”  
Daniel made his way into the wooded area and hid.

He watched and the event horizon whooshed and the guests walked down the few steps to be greeted by Aaron.

“Welcome my Lords, My Master is looking forward to greeting you back at his dwellings, please follow me”

Aaron walked in front of the men and they walked back towards the castle.

Daniel made sure they were long out of sight before leaving his hiding place and stood infront of the DHD.

Daniel punched in the chevrons for the Beta site and waited for the event horizon before stepping into and reappearing at the beta site.

He was safe, he was nearly home.

Colonel Ramsey walked towards him, “Dr Jackson, the SGC are going to be so glad to see you, Lets dial you home”

Colonel Ramsey dialled SGC and sent the IDC “Colonel Ramsey to SGC he spoke into his radio”

“General Hammond here, what can I do for you colonel?” Came the reply

“Sir I have someone here that I am sure is going to make everyone’s day”

Colonel Ramsey handed the radio over to Daniel

“ General Hammond its good to hear your voice sir”

“Doctor Jackson, Good to hear yours to, the iris is open come on home son”

Daniel smiled, handed the radio back to Ramsey and walked up to the stargate and headed home.

Daniel walked down the ramp and was greeted by General Hammond

“Welcome home son, get yourself to infirmary and then we debrief at 18:00 hours”

“Sir, I’m sorry sir Jack didn’t make it”

“Dr Jackson, Colonel O’Neill is alive, he was in a bad way when he was found but he is safe, once we are checked out by Dr Fraiser and debriefed you are free to go see him at home”

“Really he is Alive!”

“Yes son he is, and I am sure he would love to see you too, now get to infirmary”

“Yes sir” Daniel smiled.

Daniel walked into infirmary and Janet turned to see him.

“Daniel!”

“Hi Janet, long time no see”

“Come on hop up on the table for me, lets get you checked out”

Daniel sat there after an hour of a battery of tests the only thing to show up was a small trace of the drug that Serket had given him.

“Well Daniel you are ok physically but I would like Dr Mckenzie to talk to you”

“Janet I will promise but I need to change and then see General Hammond for debrief”

“Ok Daniel I will schedule in Dr McKenzie but I want an SF to drive you home as you still have a trace of that drug in your system ok”

“ok Janet I promise”

Daniel jumped off the table and made his way to the locker room to change, he then headed to General Hammonds Office, the debrief was long but General Hammond was happy for Daniel to go home and finish off tomorrow.

Daniel thanked General Hammond and called for an SF to take him to Jacks House. But when he Knocked the door it wasn’t Jack that answered it was Sam.

“Daniel…My god Daniel, we thought you were dead”

“Yeh I know, I had it all from General Hammond and Janet”

“Come here” Sam gave Daniel a tight hug “Its good to see you”

“You to Sam”

Sam released her hold on Daniel 

“What happened? How did you escape? When did you get…”

“In time Sam right now I want to see Jack”

Sam frowned

“Where’s Jack Sam?”

“I’m not sure Daniel, he sent me to get something and I have just got back and he’s gone”

“Gone…Gone where?”

“I don’t know Daniel”

“We have got to find him”

“I know, but where do we start…?”

“He wont go to the cabin as he will guess that’s the first place we will look. Can you check his credit card usage, and see if he has booked a hotel or something?”

“Yeh, I can do that from the SGC, you coming?”

“Yeh” Taking another quick look around Jacks place and closing the front door.

Back at the SGC Sam and Daniel where searching Jacks credit card activity. But Jack hadn’t used it in months.

Daniel shock his head “He’s not stupid, Jack will use cash so he can’t be traced”

“Then how are we going to find him?”

Then they both looked at each other and said “THOR”

“I will talk to general Hammond about sending a message to Thor” Sam quickly left the lab heading for General Hammonds office.

“Lets hope we can contact him in time” Daniel sighed to himself.

Sam knocked the Generals door. “Sir”

“Yes Major Carter”

“I need to send a message to Thor”

“May I ask why?”

“Yes sir, Colonel O’Neill knows we will be trying to find him, so he is using cash that he already had. Therefore we can’t trace his movements”

“But Thor can”

“Yes Sir”

“Do it”

“Thank you sir” 

Sam made her way into the control room and sent the message

After an hour of pacing the floor Sam walked back into the lab “Any news from Thor?” Daniel asked 

“Nothing yet Daniel, the asguard high council are trying to contact him. He is on a mission and they don’t know how long it’s going to take to contact him, they will pass the message on as soon as they do, just to save on time”

“I’m worried Sam, Janet said that he has lost so much weight and hasn’t been himself since he returned”

“No Daniel, He is different, like he’s lost something”

“Yeh I know what that feels like”

“Don’t worry Daniel, Thor will find him”

“Yeh, I know he will find him…. but will it be in time”

“Daniel?”

“Sorry being silly”

Sam went over to Daniel and gave him a hug “He will be fine Daniel I am sure of it”

“I just wish I was Sam”

Daniel held on tight.

The hours ticked away and still no news from Thor.

Then Janet’s voice came over the tannoy “Dr Jackson & Major Carter to the infirmary”

“What’s that about” Sam looked puzzled at Daniel.

“Don’t know, lets go and find out”

Daniel and Sam made their way to the infirmary; the sound of beeping machines and chatter filled the air.

“What’s going on Janet?” Sam asked looking around

“Follow me” Janet led the way to behind a closed curtain

Daniels heart skipped a beat as there on the bed was Jack…. his Jack. And from the sounds of the monitor he was alive.

“WHAT…. When?”

“Daniel take a breath. Thor found him in a motel room. He had taken a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. But he is going to be fine. I have him on a ventilator just to give him a rest”

“Can I stay with him?”

“Yes Daniel that’s fine, but you need to rest to. Jack will be out for awhile, I have him lightly sedated”

“Thanks Janet” Daniel sat in the chair next to Jacks bed. He wanted to take Jacks hand in his but he couldn’t. Not with people watching.

But there will be plenty of time for that. As soon as Jack was awake. Daniel was just glad that Jack was here, safe.

“Janet…. he’s going to be ok isn’t he?”

“Yes Sam, he will be fine. He is just lucky Thor found him when he did, if it had been a few hours later then we would have lost him”

“Well I better go and send a message to Teal’c to let him know”

“How is it going on Dakara?”

“Fine, Teal’c seems to be optimistic”

“Good, I’ll let you go, I’m just going to do a last check on the Colonel”

“I’m just going to say hi to the colonel and then I will see you later” 

Sam went over to Jacks bedside “Hi Daniel Just came to say hi before I leave”

“That’s ok Sam, thanks”

“Do you need anything”?

“No I’m fine thanks” ‘ I have everything here that I want’ he thought to himself

“Ok…See you later Sir” Sam said looking at Jack. “Catch you later Daniel”

“Bye Sam”

Sam walked out of the infirmary as Janet came over to Jack. “Hi Colonel, I am just going to check a few readings and leave you in Daniels safe hands”  
Janet took some readings and checked Jacks IV and ventilator making a few notes in Jacks file she turned to Daniel.

“Daniel, you can hold his hand if you want. I have turned the camera off”

“WHAT!!”

“Its ok Daniel, I know”

Daniel looked all around him “What do you mean…YOU KNOW”

“Daniel I do both of your physicals, I am not blind, no matter how careful you both are”

“BUT”

“Its ok, I am not going to say anything. Jack hasn’t been so happy in a long time. I am pleased he has found someone”

Daniel was shocked; he didn’t know what to say

“Look after him Daniel, talk to him. He can hear you, and that’s what he needs”

Daniel smiled, taking Jacks hand “Thanks Janet”

“See you both later” Janet closed the curtains around them both.

Daniel stood up and kissed Jacks forehead.

“Jack I love you, and I am staying here until you wake up and let me see those beautiful brown eyes.”

Daniel sat back down and started to tell Jack his story about his time in the hands of Serket. 

Janet popped her head in now and then just to check on Jacks vital signs. Daniel had nearly finished telling his story when he felt Jacks fingers move in his hand. “Jack…Jack babe it’s me, can you hear me…. Janet…. Janet comes quick”

Janet came running. “What’s happened”?

“He’s waking up”

Janet checked his vitals, “He is at that…I’m just going to turn the ventilator off, now Daniel I need you to help me. When Jacks wakes fully he is going to struggle with the tube down his throat. So I need you to keep talking to him ok”

“Ok.” 

Jack could hear Daniel…. Was he dead…. was he alive…but he could hear Daniel.

He had something stuck in his throat, he wanted it out, he wanted to call to Daniel but couldn’t because something was in his throat. Jack tried to grab the end that was sticking out of his mouth.

“Daniel hold his hands, Jack, listen to me you have a breathing tube in your throat”

Someone was restraining him, ‘let me go, I want to see Daniel’ Jack tried to fight his capture “Jack, listen to me, its Daniel” Jack suddenly stopped. “Jack I need you to listen to Janet, will you do that” Jack was still settled. 

“Jack, Can you open your eyes for me”

Slowly Jacks eyes opened “Well done, now you know the procedure for getting this tube out”

Jack nodded

“OK on the count of three you need to cough for me and I am going to pull it out”

Again Jack nodded.

“Ok 1…2…3”

Jack coughed and Janet pulled the tube out.

“Well done Colonel, Let me sit you up and you can have something to drink”

Daniel helped Janet sit Jack up in the bed and placed a glass of water to his lips

“Small sips Colonel”

Jack took a few sips. Constantly looking at Daniel.

“Jack…I am real”

“Not dead” Croakily

“No Jack, I am not and neither are you”

“Real”

“Yes Jack I’m real”

“I’m going to leave you two alone, take it easy Colonel” Janet smiled looking at Daniel. 

Jack was not taking his eyes off Daniel

Daniel knew what Jack needed. He leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Jack looked shocked… “Its ok Jack, the camera is off…Janet knows”

Jack didn’t need telling twice and took Daniels Face between his hands and kissed him. …Hard.

“I love you Daniel, and I cant live without you”

“That’s something we need to talk about”

“What that I love you”

“No Jack, that you cant live without me”

“But I cant Daniel”

“Jack, is that why you did what you did?”

“Daniel…I don’t want to talk about it”

“But I do Jack, I don’t what to know that whenever I go missing that you are going to harm yourself because of me”

“No…”

“No what Jack”

“NO I cant”

“Cant what Jack…Please talk to me”

“I…. I” Jack turned his face away from Daniel

“Jack, I love you with all my heart & soul. But I need you to look at me and talk to me”

“I thought I had lost you… I thought I had killed you, it was my fault”

“No Jack it wasn’t, we were both captured, and as you can see I am alive”

“But if I hadn’t screwed up then we wouldn’t have been captured, I’m jinxed”

“Is that what you think”

“Yeh”

“Well your wrong. We were set up Jack. They knew we were going to be there. They were waiting for us Jack”

“Ambushed”

“Yes Jack, we were ambushed, but that’s not the only reason you did what you did Jack”

“You know I’m no good with Feel….”

“Feelings Jack, I know, spill”

“Dan,”

“Don’t Danny me…. Spill”

“I didn’t want to be without you, you are my life Danny, my lover, my soul mate. I just couldn’t face the fact that I would never see you again. I didn’t want to see another day knowing that I wouldn’t see your beautiful blue eyes and your gorgeous smile again, so I felt my only option was to join you in heaven”

Daniel kissed Jack passionately, only coming up for air “wow Jack…so much for not being good with the feelings issue”

“So you don’t think I’m a screw ball?”

“Jack, you are a screwball, but you are my screwball. So you are not going to do anything stupid like this again?”

“As long as you don’t die again”

“Jaaaack”

“No Daniel, I promise, now come & kiss me”

And Daniel was pleased to complie…

The End…..


End file.
